El efecto nemesis
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Toda moneda tiene dos caras. Sus enemigos a muerte, a pesar de no haberlos conocido nunca. La nueva saga de la Equestria-616.
1. Trailer

**Esto básicamente es un trailer sobre un proyecto que tengo en mente. Puede que al final lo lleve a cabo, o puede que no, pero quería mostrarlo para saber la opinión de los demás. Que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Un mapa de Equestria tallado en piedra.

"Todo ha de estar equilibrado por dos opuestos."

De repente, una grieta empieza a formarse desde las montañas Macintosh, avanzando hacia Appleloosa.

"Eso es tanto para las consciencias cósmicas, como para las cosas más humildes."

En el centro del pueblo, unas agujas metálicas comienzan a aterrizar. Cuando los ponys se acercan curiosos, cientos de escarabajos empiezan a salir de ellas y a cubrirlos a todos.

"Puede que esos opuestos ni siquiera conozcan la existencia del otro."

La grieta gira hacia Dodge city, para luego seguir en dirección al Everfree.

"Pueden que ambos crean haber encontrado ya a sus enemigos mortales."

Sobrevolando el bosque, una extraña fragata espacial sale de las nubes apareciendo justo al lado del USS The last Avenger, sorprendiendo a los tripulantes de esta última.

"Puede que crean que a pesar de las muchas dificultades pasadas, puedan superar todos los retos."

En la proa de esta extraña nave se puede leer The first Lord of Evil, mientras lanza unas cápsulas contra los costados del helicarrier a su lado.

"Puede que crean superar a sus enemigos si se lo proponen."

Los soldados en el interior, ven como las naves incrustadas en las paredes tienen una especie de puerta circular, que se abre lentamente.

"Pero tarde o temprano."

El capitán en el puente se quita el auricular del oído debido a los gritos y los disparos, para luego ver como la puerta tras de si volaba por los aires.

"Deberán encontrarse."

Los hombres en el puente de la nave se levantan observando la entrada, mientras unos ojos rojos se vislumbran entre el humo.

"Y uno de ellos descubrirá."

Vuelve a verse Appleloosa llena de extraños capullos rosados por todas partes, mientras brillantes ojos amarillos se vislumbran entre las sombras de los edificios.

"Que esta vez."

La grieta avanza hasta Ponyville.

"Ha mordido más."

El helicarrier se ve ardiendo y estrellado en mitad del Everfree, mientras en el fondo se ve el castillo de las hermanas, con una bandera decorada con una esfera roja y tres flechas negras saliendo del centro ondeando en lo más alto.

"De lo que puede masticar."

La grieta avanza hasta Canterlot.

"Y os aseguro personalmente"-un unicornio morado con peinado afro surge de las sombras.-"De que ese no seré yo."-muestra una sonrisa sádica.

* * *

**Esto lo hice pensando en que el ejercito de la Equestria-616 está formado por armas y equipo de Halo y Gears of War, de Xbox. Así que pensé, ¿qué dos ejércitos serían perfectos para combatir a estos? A ver si adivináis.**


	2. Prologo

*Planeta Helghan, Constantine City. Año 2360, 5 meses después del asesinato de Scolar Visari.*

La puerta de un despacho se abre. A su interior accede Jorhan Stahl, completamente defraudado con el resultado de la última reunión del consejo. Ese incompetente de Orlock no hace más que avanzar hacía el puesto de Autocrata, mientras que a él le dan la espalda. ¡Sin sus armas ellos no serían nada! Ya estaba en su despacho. Se sentaría en su asiento, y descansaría un rato.

-Al fin llega, señor Stahl. Le estaba esperando.

Stahl se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado en su sitio.

-¿Quién es usted, y como ha entrado aquí?-preguntó amenazadoramente.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Solo venía a hacerle una proposición.-dijo el unicornio morado allí sentado.

-Vale, creo que los efectos secundarios de trabajar con petrosita han empezado a florecer.-dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-No soy una alucinación, soy muy real. Y vengo a ofrecerle un trato que no podrá rechazar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que podría necesitar yo de un simple... pony?

-¿Qué tal la localización de toneladas de petrosita en minas de otros mundos...?

Stahl se disponía a salir para avisar a los guardias.

-¿... y la localización de los supervivientes de la ISA que acabaron con el Autocrata Visari?

La mano de Stahl se detuvo a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Sí, lo suponía. Atrapar a sus asesinos le haría ganar muchos puntos ante el consejo. Puede que incluso le nombraran a usted Autocrata, en lugar de a Orlock, dado todos los fracasos que ha cometido para encontrarlos.

-¿Y que quieres a cambio?

-Lo tengo en esta lista.-dijo dejandole ver un papel encima de la mesa.

Stahl lo recogió, dejando salir una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Y se puede saber para que quieres todo esto?

-Invadir un mundo, en otra dimensión.

-Lo de los cruceros de combate los tienes, pero los MAWLR'S...

-¿Te he mencionado ya que además cuando te devuelva a tus tropas, traerán consigo un conocimiento armamentístico a siglos del vuestro?

-... También los tienes.

-Perfecto. Entonces dile a tus hombres que ya no tienen que asesinarme.

A ambos lados del sillón, dos soldados de captura desactivaron su camuflaje, mirando confundidos al pony unicornio.

-¿Cómo has sabido que...? Bueno, es igual.-dijo Stahl.-Vayamos a hacer los preparativos. Suponiendo que digas la verdad, te daré lo que me pides. Pero mi actual posición en el consejo no me permite cometer errores, así que más te vale no romper nuestro trato. ¿Está claro?

-Perfectamente.-dijo Magus extendiendo la pezuña.

Stahl extendió su mano para dársela, pero liego se detuvo un momento, y le dio un brohoof.

*2 semanas después.*

-Bien, ya esta todo preparado.-dijo Stahl.

Tres cruceros Helghast despegaban del suelo, mientras él y Magus esperaban frente a la compuerta abierta del cuarto.

-Bueno, toma esto.-dijo Magus pasandole una pequeña tarjeta de memoria.-Las coordenadas de la base temporal de la ISA.

-Bien, pero espera un momento.-dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.-¿No pretenderás que te deje marchar con todo este potencial armamentístico, sin alguien que te vigile, verdad?

Stahl miró hacía la figura que se acercaba, y al verla, Magus se sorprendió.

-Vaya, esto si que no lo esperaba. Creía que había muerto en la defensa del palacio de Visari, coronel Radec.

-Eso es lo que hicimos creer a la ISA.-dijo el susodicho.

-Bueno ahora si que esta todo listo. Te deseo suerte.-dijo Stahl con una sonrisa fingida, mientras Magus entraba en el crucero.

Cuando Radec iba a seguirle, le cogió por el brazo, y le dijo algo al oído.

-Asegúrate de que no nos engaña. Y ante cualquier duda, despachalo inmediatamente.

Radec solo asintió, mientras seguía a Magus al interior de la nave. Cuando despegaron, y la flota comenzó a abandonar la atmósfera, un agujero de gusano se abrió frente a ellos, absorbiendo a todas las naves.

* * *

*Océano Atlántico, cerca de Islandia. Marzo de 1953.*

Un pequeño portal azul se abre en el cielo. De él, sale un Overlord que empieza a sobrevolar las aguas en dirección este. En su interior, iban Radec y Magus, acompañados de cuatro soldados helghast que preparaban sus rifles Sta-52, y dos francotiradores que cargaban sus VC-32.

-¿Se puede saber porque quieres reclutar a estos otros?-preguntó Radec al Magus.

-Vosotros podéis ser el mejor ejército del universo. Vuestras tácticas son muy efectivas a la hora de tratarse de invasiones a gran escala, y poseéis un armamento capaz de derribar cruceros espaciales de un disparo. Además, lucís un aspecto que hace un buen uso del factor miedo.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero creedme, ¿qué pensáis que sería más aterrador para vuestros futuros enemigos? Veros a vosotros, ¿o ver a una criatura partir en dos con las manos desnudas a uno de los suyos?

El escuadrón se quedo un poco alucinado, mientras Radec dejaba salir una mirada de odio intenso a través de las lentes que cubrían sus ojos. El Overlord aterrizó en una playa. El primero en bajar fue Radec, únicamente armado con su pistola, seguido de los cuatro soldados, y los dos francotiradores. El último en bajar fue el Magus.

-Esperad aquí, no tardaremos mucho.-le dijo este último a los pilotos.

Los ocho se adentraron en el helado bosque. Siguieron caminando mientras Magus les guiaba. No tardaron en llegar a un pequeño claro.. En ese momento Magus les hizo un gesto para que se detuvieran.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Radec.

-Sí, más nos vale dar la vuelta y escondernos entre los árboles.-dijo Magus teletransportandose a donde estaban hace unos momentos.

Sin hacer ninguna pregunta respecto a como lo hizo, Radec se cubrió rápidamente entre los árboles, seguido por sus hombres. Antes de que ninguno pudiera volver a preguntar, una extraña criatura salió derribando los troncos. Era como un tiranosaurio, solo que sin los pequeños brazos delanteros. Tenía una coraza metálica sobre su espalda y cabeza, de la que salían unos tubos que se unían al resto de su cuerpo. Lo más curioso eran sus ojos. Despedían una extraña luz dorada, y no eran dos, si no seis.

-Vaya, así que este es el aspecto que tiene un Marauder.-dijo Magus en voz baja.

Tras olisquear el aire, el Marauder siguió su camino.

-¿Se puede saber que era esa cosa?-preguntó uno de los soldados.

-Uno de los nuevos reclutas.-contestó simplemente Magus.

Los soldados se mostraron preocupados, pero Radec lo único que dejaba percibir era una total indiferencia. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al fin del bosque. Llegaron a una carretera, y a una especie de base militar abandonada. A lo lejos, se vislumbraba el centro de la base, donde ahora se hallaba una extraña arquitectura de aspecto alienigena.

-Eso tiene pinta de nuevo.-comentó un soldado.

-En realidad, tiene alrededor de 60 millones de años. Tenemos que llegar a la entrada de la torre, pero hasta entonces, deberemos atravesar una zona altamente vigilada, y muy hostil.-dijo Magus.

-Por eso no te preocupes.

Radec hizo un gesto con la mano, y los dos francotiradores se separaron del grupo. Con otro gesto, los cuatro soldados avanzaron cubriendo todos los ángulos. No habían avanzado ni un kilómetro, cuando en una especie de control de paso, se encontraron con problemas. Cuatro híbridos, equipados con sus Bullseyes, acompañados de un Ravager, equipado con una minitorreta Brute. Nada más verles, los híbridos comenzaron a disparar. Afortunadamente había unos muros de hormigón cerca. Empezaron a devolver los disparos, pero enseguida Radec se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

-Sus disparos no nos están pasando ni cerca. ¿Cómo pueden conseguir algo con unas armas con tan mala precisión?-dijo mientras apuntaba con su pistola.

-No te confíes. Son extremadamente salvajes, pero son muy astutos. Además, fijaos con que facilidad os esquivan a vosotros.

Era cierto, no habían conseguido derribar a ninguno, ya que no paraban de moverse, dar volteretas y cambiar de cobertura. Radec se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

-¿Dónde se ha metido el grandullón?

Noto a una figura a su izquierda, que portaba una especie de minigun. Cuando la criatura soltó la primera ráfaga, el y sus hombres lograron esquivarlo a duras penas, mientras Magus observaba con una sonrisa en la cara todo desde una esquina. Antes de que pudiera volver a disparar, Radec se tumbo en el suelo apuntando con su pistola, y soltó una ráfaga de balas que entraron por el cañón del arma, haciéndola explotar. Tras esto, el Ravager se abalanzó sobre él intentando aplastarle con su puño. Radec se escurrió con una voltereta entre sus piernas, y con su cuchillo rajo sus tobillos, haciéndole caer arrodillado, mientras gruñía de dolor. Acto seguido, Radec se subió a su espalda, apuñalando repetidas veces su refrigerador. El Ravager no tardo en caer muerto bocabajo. En cuanto Radec levantó la mirada y se incorporo, vio que sus hombres tenían colocadas las manos sobre la nuca, mientras los híbridos apretaban sus Bullseyes contra sus espaldas. Radec simplemente coloco su mano junto a su casco y dijo.

-Ahora.

Las cabezas de los híbridos comenzaron a volar por los aires, mientras Radec hacía un gesto a los francotiradores apostados tras la colina.

-Curioso, las quimeras no toman prisioneros, a excepción de los que quieren convertir. Nunca en combate directo. Eso significa que hemos llamado la atención del jefe.-dijo Magus.

-¿El jefe?-preguntó un soldado.

-Ese que se acerca por allí.

Todos se giraron para observar a una extraña criatura acercándose. Tenía aspecto de garrapata, flotaba en el aire, y tenía dos extraños tentaculos como brazos. Pero lo peor de todo, era el rostro terrorificamente humano que tenía.

-Hola, Daedalus. Tienes buen aspecto.-dijo Magus.

-Cuando detectamos esa anomalía en el espacio, sabíamos que no podía tratarse de humanos. Al menos, no del SRPA. ¿A que has venido?

-A ofrecerte un trato.

-¿Y que puedes darme a cambio?

-Todos los datos posibles del perímetro de defensa Liberty.

-...

-Ah, veo que te he dejado sin habla. Se lo de la invasión de América. Es el único continente que aún no controláis. Eso debe escocer.

-¿Y que querrías a cambio?

-Oh, una insignificancia.

* * *

-Te digo que deberíamos alertar a los demás.-le decía uno de los pilotos del Overlord de la playa al otro.-Se fueron hace más de una hora.

-Y yo te recuerdo que es del coronel Radec de quien estamos hablando. Ya sabes lo absurdo que resulta su código de combate. ¿Recuerdas a aquel soldado que mandó ejecutar por violación del uniforme? Si se entera de que pedimos ayuda y luego resulta estar bien, se lo tomaría como una afrenta a su honor. ¡Imagínate lo que nos haría!

-Solo digo que... Espera, hay vuelven.

De entre los árboles, el grupo se acercó a la nave y se subió.

-¿Qué ha pasado, coronel?-pregunto el primer piloto.

-Qué todo ha ido según nuestro amigo morado planeó.-respondió Radec mientras despegaban.-Vuelve al mismo punto, pero ve despacio. No queremos que nos pierdan.

-¿Quienes?

-Ellos.-dijo Magus apuntando hacía el interior de la costa.

Los pilotos vieron cuatro enormes cruceros de combate quimera, puede que un poco más grandes que los suyos. Las naves les siguieron por el mar, hasta que un enorme portal azul se abrió, y les absorbió.

* * *

El Magus se hallaba en la sala de guerra de uno de los cruceros helghast, repasando sus planes en la mesa hidrográfica.

-Coronel Radec, se que esta ahí. Oigo el sonido de sus pulmones al pasar el aire por su máscara anti gas.

La figura de Radec comenzó a dibujarse mientras desactivaba el camuflaje.

-¿Querías algo?-preguntó Magus sin quitar los ojos de la mesa.

-Sí, quería preguntarle varias cosas. Primero, ¿cómo sabes tanto?

-Fue gracias a la única aliada que tuve antes de conoceros. Tenía experiencia viajando por dimensiones alternas y observándolas. Yo llevo a cabo el plan, y ella aparecerá en caso de que el plan de batalla falle, para ayudarnos a huir y reírse de mi.

-La siguiente, ¿porque nosotros y las quimeras?

-Verás, algunas realidades observan a otras sin saberlo, a través de novelas, películas, etc... En vuestro caso, vuestras dos respectivas realidades son observadas a través de videojuegos del siglo XXI. Ambas son las sagas insignia de una de las dos consolas predominantes. Los humanos consiguieron parte de su armamento de las sagas de la otra. Así que pensé, ya que yo voy allí a destruir a mi nemesis, ¿qué mejor que vosotros para hacer de nemesis de ese ejercito?

-Bien.-dijo Radec sin tan siquiera perturbarse por lo descubierto.-Y la última, pero no menos importante, ¿porque accedió Stahl a ayudaros?

-Existen diferentes versiones de un mismo universo. La dimensión que vamos a invadir, servirá de cabeza de puente para las otras, ya que es la que mejor equipada está para la guerra. Lo que no saben sus habitantes, es que bajo la corteza de sus planetas, hay yacimientos de petrosita, aún mayores que los que hay en vuestro planeta. Eso es lo que le prometí. La venta a Industrias Stahl en exclusiva de ese material. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

-No, eso era todo.

Radec se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero entonces Magus volvió a hablar.

-Tomas Sevchenko y Rico Velazquez.

Radec se detuvo sin darse la vuelta.

-El nombre de los asesinos de Visari. Tú eras el capitán de la guardia. Hombres entrenados por ti en persona, aniquilados por dos únicos soldados de la ISA. Eso debe escocer.

Radec solo apretó los puños.

-Cuando te vencieron, te pegaste un tiro para mantener tu honor intacto, y evitar contarles nada. Pero los médicos consiguieron hacer que te recuperaras, y pudiste volver al ejército unos meses después, pero no lo hiciste. No después de habersete sido encargada la defensa de Phyrrus city y haber fallado tan estrepitosamente. No hasta haber recuperado tu honor para merecerte volver a dirigir al gran ejército del imperio Helghan. Así que optaste por trabajar para Stahl en su ejército privado, buscando algún conflicto menor que te permitiera resarcirte. Y te uniste a esta campaña con la esperanza de conseguirlo, buscando rivales dignos que te permitieran demostrarte a ti mismo que aún vales.

Radec no pudo más, y atravesó la pared metálica con un puño.

-Le deseo suerte, coronel.

Radec salió al pasillo, cruzándose con un soldado que se dirigía al cuarto del que salía.

-De lo que quieras hablar, hablalo con Magus, soldado. Yo debo ir un momento a la enfermería.-dijo apretándose la mano.

Cuando el soldado entró, observó impresionado el boquete en la pared.

-¿Quería algo, soldado?-preguntó Magus.

-Esto, señor. Solo quería saber cual será nuestro próximo objetivo, para programar el rumbo.

-Ah. sí, claro. Verás, como muchos de tus compañeros aún desconfían de mi, vamos a visitar un mundo paralelo al que vamos a invadir para demostrar que no miento, dado que sería arriesgado ir a ese en sí en estos momentos. Y de pasó, nos conseguiremos un escondite en caso de que algo vaya mal.-dijo Magus.


	3. Cebo tendido

*El mar de faros.*

En lo alto de uno de los faros, Warlock se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente. Elizabeth les dijo que varias dimensiones habían sido destruidas, pero que su faro aún seguía en el cruce, con el aspecto y las características de uno normal. Los estaban usando como casas. En ese momento, cierta pony de tierra verde entró en su cuarto.

-Hola Warlock.-dijo ella inocentemente.

-Hola Gamora. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, me aburría un poco, y vine a hacerte compañía.

-¿Y los demás?

-Veamos, Afterlife y Nova dijeron que tenían que encargarse de un asunto. No especificaron que. Y Annihilus dijo que, cito textualmente, "Annihilus no piensa dejar a solas a su hermana con una patética forma de vida aprovechada".

-Pero si no va sola, va con Nova. ¿Porque lo diría?-dijo Warlock reflexivamente.

-Sí, es un misterio.-contestó ella volteando la cabeza.-Bueno, en fin, solo quería saber, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

-Sí, iba a quedarme leyendo estos libros que me prestó Elizabeth. Hay muchas cosas con las que tengo que actualizarme después de 10 milenios apartado.

-Ah, ya veo.-bajo la cabeza un poco triste, mientras Warlock no quitaba los ojos de su libro.-Es que había pensado que tú y yo...

-¿Nosotros que...?

-Nada, es que estaba un poco aburrida.-dijo mientras salía por la puerta, para cruzarse con otra figura.-Ah, hola Elizabeth. Tienes ahí a Warlock.-dijo para luego marcharse.

-Hola Elizabeth, ¿querías algo?-saludó de la misma forma que antes Warlock.

-Nada, solo traerte los libros que me pediste. Te los dejo aquí.-dijo dejándolos encima de la mesilla de noche. Luego miró con una sonrisa la puerta, y después a Warlock.-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-Bueno, pues, ¿qué me dices de Gamora?

-Pues no se, la conozco tanto como tú.-contestó indiferente mientras usaba su poder cósmico para pasar página.

-Je, ¿en serio no te has dado cuenta?-preguntó incrédula.

-¿Darme cuenta de que?-dijo alzando la vista.

-Puedes tener consciencia cósmica, pero para algunas cosas, resultas increíblemente ciego.

Elizabeth simplemente salió del cuarto, dejando a Warlock confundido, que se acercó hasta la puerta.

-¡¿Darme cuenta de que?!

Elizabeth comenzó a bajar la escalera, cuando se tuvo de golpe. Empezó a oír un extraño pitido del exterior. Se asomó a la ventana, pero no vio nada. Lo que si notó es que el pitido se intensificaba. Era rítmico, y seguía un patrón. Se detenía un momento, y volvía a empezar. Se asomó cuanto pudo, y vio como un extraño ingenio mecánico emergía para colocarse enfrente suya tras el cristal. Tenía cuatro extraños pliegues que salían detrás suya y unas cuantas luces rojas en el centro y en las esquinas de estos brazos. Además, parecía tener una torreta debajo, y junto las alas superiores, una especie de...

-Oh, no.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse al suelo cuando el rugido ensordecedor de una ametrallador lo cubrió todo, y llovían pedazos de cristales y casquillos, mientras la pared a su espalda se llenaba de agujeros. El ATAC se detuvo un momento para soltar un graznido como el de un águila mecánica, y se apartó de la ventana tan rápido como apareció. Warlock no tardó en bajar trotando las escaleras, mientras Gamora las subía.

-Elizabeth, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Warlock, mientras Gamora la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Una extraña máquina voladora. Nunca había visto nada así.

Los tres empezaron a oír el mismo conjunto de pitidos rítmico y estridente.

-Me parece que viene del techo.-dijo Warlock mientras usaba su gema para levitar, y salir por la ventana rota.

-Ten cuidado.-dijo Gamora.

-Descuida, ¿qué podría pasar?

Warlock llego hasta el techo del faro y aterrizó en él. No vio nada peculiar, pero volvió a oír ese sonido. Casi parecía morse, o... binario. No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, cuando el ATAC le sorprendió por una esquina. Soltó una ráfaga de disparos con su ametralladora, pero afortunadamente consiguió levantar un escudo de energía a tiempo. Pero entonces el ATAC soltó una ráfaga con su lanzamisiles. Los dos primeros debilitaron el escudo, y el tercero lo destruyó, haciendo que la honda expansiva arrojara a Warlock del tejado. Incapaz de concentrarse en plena caída para empezar a levitar, aterrizó en el agua, hundiéndose. El ATAC bajó a su altura, y comenzó a disparar apuntando a las burbujas de aire, hasta que estas dejaron de salir.

-¡NO!

El ATAC se volteó para ver a Gamora parada frente a la puerta del faro. No tardo en centrarse en ella, paro tan pronto como comenzó el ataque, esta comenzó a correr. Corrió verticalmente 2 metros de pared, para dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar en el mismo sitio. Empezó a lanzarle cuchillos, que rebotaban como si nada contra él.

-Genial, ¿de que está hecho?

Soltó otra ráfaga de disparos, pero una extraña grieta en el espacio de la que se podía ver a través en blanco y negro se formó entre ambos. Los disparos entraron por la grieta como balas, y salieron como bolas de pintura que cubrieron a Gamora.

-Puedes usar tu gema, ¿sabes?-le dijo Elizabeth apareciendo a su lado, mientras el ATAC repetía el mismo pitido.

-Sí, bueno. Gracias.-dijo mientras comprobaba lo pringada y pegajosa que estaba.

El ATAC se colocó justo frente a ellas. Empezó a cargar los lanzamisiles, mientras Elizabeth mostraba un pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó Gamora.

-He pedido refuerzos.

Una sombra les cubrió a todos. El ATAC se giró para ver como una enorme mano le azotaba contra la pared, y bajaba rodando las escaleras del faro hasta las rocas junto al muelle de madera. El Songbird aterrizó junto a la destrozada máquina, mientras las chicas bajaban hasta allí. Una explosión en el agua, y vieron a Warlock emerger de las profundidades.

-¿A que venía todo eso?-dijo sacudiéndose todo el agua.

Lo único que aún funcionaba, era el mismo pitido agobiante.

-Espera, creo que se que es.

Elizabeth se acercó a la pared para empezar a escribir en ella ceros y unos.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esa tiza?-preguntó Gamora.

-Siempre ha estado ahí, solo que antes no podía verla.

Terminó de escribir, a medida que el pitido se apagaba. Warlock se acercó, miró a Elizabeth sorprendido, y esta asintió. Gamora no entendía nada.

-Odio cuando vosotros sabéis algo que yo no.

-Son dígitos binarios.-le informó Warlock.-Estos en concreto, significan 616.


	4. Forjando alianzas

**Gracias a Ninllot por su ayuda y dejarme usar su historia, y la referencia al final de Black News.**

* * *

A las afueras de un bosque, un pony morado acompañaba a cinco figuras bípedas, dos de ellas visiblemente más altas que las demás.

-Comprendo el hecho de que visitemos un mundo paralelo para abastecernos con petrusita suficiente para el ataque.-dijo Radec.-Pero lo que no comprendo es porque debemos hacer un trato con el gobernante de estas tierras.

-Porque aunque su potencial tecnológico sea nulo, nos llevará mucho menos tiempo hacerlo si colaboramos con él en vez de intentar aplastarlo. Para que paséis desapercibidos, poneos estas túnicas.-dijo Magus levitandolas junto al grupo.

Radec se puso una del mismo tamaño y forma que las de los dos soldados de captura que le acompañaban. Mientras que los dos híbridos llevaban otras más largas adecuadas a su tamaño. Pero surgió un inconveniente en el que no habían pensado.

-Ehm, Magus.

-¿Sí, Radec?-preguntó este asomándose a los árboles para asegurarse de que no les habían visto.

-¿Qué decimos, que son unos jorobados?

Magus se giró para ver que los refrigeradores abultaban en la espalda de los híbridos, haciendo parecer que tuvieran cuatro estacas clavadas en la espalda.

-Bueno, creo que hay una solución para eso. Si no me equivoco, debería haber una sastrería aquí cerca.

Todos siguen caminando saliendo de bosque.

-Mira, Ponyville se supone que quedaría por aquí. Ahí vamos a la sastrería y luego...

Se quedan todos callados con la boca abierta ante lo que veían. Un pueblo situado entre la oscuridad sobre un suelo árido y rocoso estaba lleno de ponies con venas negras que salían de sus pieles con una actitud de maldad pura. Los ponies que no tenían esa apariencia demolían su propio pueblo a coces mientras otros recogían los materiales como metal y cemento en carretas, para estas ser tiradas por otros mientras uno de los ponies con venas negras los golpeaban con un látigo para hacerlos avanzar

-MUÉVANSE SUCIAS ALIMAÑAS, EL REY QUIERE ESTO PARA ARMAR MAS A SU ARMADA.

Se quedaron mirando la escena, pero uno de los soldados de captura le dio un codazo a su compañero. Este lo miro y vio que este veía al cielo, el que recibió el codazo levantó la mirada y sus ojos se dilataron al ver cuatro figuras aladas negras en el cielo, una descendió hasta caer en una casa que era un poco más grande que él. El dragón negro estiró las alas y con un gran rugido expulso al cielo una ola de fuego 3 veces mas grande que él mismo.

-Vaya.-dijo Radec.-Una tierra estéril, una atmósfera oscura, tormentas caóticas en todas partes, y criaturas que intentan matarte a cada esquina. Jamás pensé encontrar un sitio tan similar a mi hogar.

-No te creas. Hasta hace poco este lugar era un paraíso. Pero hará ocho años...-ver "Ya sin corazón: la tiranía del rey william".

-Ya veo. Entonces esos tales rey Sombra y reina Chrysalis son los responsables de todo lo ocurrido.-dijo Radec.

-Exacto. Corrompieron a un hombre con el corazón roto para utilizarlo en su favor y llenar su corazón de maldad. Muy astuto, ¿no crees?-preguntó Magus.

-Vencieron a uno de sus principales estorbos y lo pusieron a su favor mediante trucos y engaños. Eso para mi no tiene nada de astuto, sino de cobarde.

-Vamos, te llevarás bien con ellos. Tienen un espíritu asesino como el tuyo.

Rápidamente saco su pistola con la mano izquierda, y le apunto a la cabeza.

-Soy un soldado, no un asesino. Debes recordar la diferencia. Yo no acabo con gente que no puede defenderse.

-¿Y que hay de aquella asesora científica en el puente del New Sun?

-Trabajaba para la ISA. Ella no tenía nada de inocente.

-¿Y de todos los civiles asesinados en la invasión de Vekta? Se que tú no participaste en ella por ser el encargado de la protección de Visari, pero...

-De hecho me ofrecieron dirigir el ataque. Pero no lo hice.

-¿Y eso?

-Discrepancias con los generales.

-No se en que podíais discrepar si...-Magus se detuvo de golpe algo sorprendido, para luego volver a dejar salir su sonrisa sacarrona.-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Era por los civiles, verdad? Oí que siempre habías discrepado con Visari debido a sus ideales genocidas, pero nunca pensé que hubiera un corazón en el fondo de esa negra alma.

-Y no lo hay. Pero como te he dicho, soy un soldado, no un asesino.

Se detuvieron al llegar junto a un edificio con forma de Carrusel. Magus vio que alguien había reventado la puerta sin más desde fuera. Cuando se asomo al interior, vio señales de destrozos desde todas partes. Los preciosos vestidos de dentro estaban regados por todas partes, al subir al segundo piso vieron en el techo un agujero con la forma de la garra de un enorme dragón y todo el piso quemado.

-Bienvenidos.-se escucha una voz refinada y femenina de entre las sombras.

Los Híbridos gruñeron por lo bajo mientras los soldados de captura sacaban la cuchilla de su brazo derecho, mientras Radec miraba impávido hacia donde le parecía que provenía la voz. Magus se adelantó unos pasos.

-¿Quien eres, la pija, o la hermanita de la pija?

La voz se escucha asustada.

-Soy Sweetie Belle. Vivía aquí hasta que... todo paso.

-Una pony.-Radec se acercó escondiendo algo en la espalda por precaución.-Acércate, chica, no debes temernos.

-No.-sale un casco blanco desde la sombra hacia uno de los soldados que los acompañaba.-No debo.

El casco se estira mostrando el resto del brazo con venas negras, al igual que la cara de la unicornio que salio de las sombras tomando la mano del humano. La cual de inmediato se lleno de venas negras que se extendían rápidamente.

-No nos dijiste nada sobre una infección.-le dijo Radec enfadado a Magus.

-¿Y que?

-¿Y que? Has puesto a mis hombres en peligro sin necesidad. Ya lo hablaremos luego, ahora esta claro que hay que hacer.-dijo sacando la pistola con su otra mano.-Acabar con el sufrimiento de esta cosa.

El soldado se sacudía la mano con la otra mientras las venas seguían subiendo por su brazo, Sweetie Belle veía sonriendo el cañón del arma delante de su rostro.

-Ya es tarde.-dijo antes de ver al soldado.

Este se aterro mientras estas venas subían por su cuello, pero su brazo se puso totalmente negro mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a mutar. El uniforme se le desgarro mientras su cuerpo crecía y crecía. De la espalda salieron alas como de murciélago para estirarlas destruyendo el techo ya con la forma de uno de esos dragones negros. Dio un gran rugido al cielo escupiendo fuego para luego mirar con furia en sus ojos rojos a sus compañeros. Con su mano derecha, Radec agarró el cuello de Swettie Belle y la elevó, mientras colocaba la pistola en su vientre.

¡BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!

Dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de la pony en el suelo, y se giró hacia el dragón como si no le diera importancia, y dijo:

-¿Tengo que hacer esto yo también?

El dragón se dio media vuelta y golpeó a todos con su cola haciendo que atravesaran la muralla y cayeran fuera del la boutique. Radec fue el primero en levantarse.

-Bien, dos cosas. Primera: tú.-le dijo al otro soldado de captura.-No te quites los guantes como el idiota de tu compañero. Y segundo.

Se dejo ver un resplandor eléctrico donde se encontraba, para luego desaparecer, y reaparecer con el mismo resplandor sobre la cabeza del dragón. Mientras este rugía, le colocó una granada de petrusita entre los dientes, y se deslizó por su espalda hasta el suelo. La cabeza del dragón fue electrocutada, y cayó dejando salir humos por las orejas.

-Ya hemos llamado bastante la atención, así que demonos prisa.-dijo entrando de nuevo a la Boutique.

* * *

*Dos horas después*

Todos se hallaban entrando a Canterlot atravesando las ruinas, mientras las quimeras llevaban en la espalda bolsas para simular que eran mochilas.

-Bien, juntad las manos, y haced como que rezáis. Nos conviene que os crean simples monjes.-dijo Magus.

-Creí que habías dicho que...-dijo Radec.

-Se lo que dije, dejadme hacer a mi.

De repente aterrizó un dragón negro justo delante de ellos. Rápidamente son rodeados por otros dragones, pero el que tenían delante caminó lentamente a ellos para luego reducirse su tamaño rápidamente, terminando por trasformarse en una unicornio verde claro con una lyra en su cutie mark.

-El rey los espera.

-Excelente. Sabía que no negaría hacer un tratado de paz con la santa sede.-dijo Magus tranquilamente, mientras seguían a esta pony plagada.

Todos fueron escoltados por Canterlot viendo como los ponies plagados creaban armaduras para los dragones en herrerías. Finalmente llegaron al castillo, donde grandes dragones estaban sobre las murallas. Llegaron al salón del trono donde todo estaba negro y al final de este se veía un humano de de casi 3 metros completamente acorazado con una armadura negra muy gruesa.

-Guau, ha... crecido.-dijo Magus algo sorprendido.

Acto seguido, se arrodilló fingiendo respeto.

-Rey William, me presento ante usted humildemente, para hacerle una proposición.

Una voz de ultratumba con mucho eco salio del yelmo en forma de cráneo con colmillos que tenia encima el rey.

-No trates de engañarme, visitante de otros mundos.

-Uy, ¿entonces lo sabes?-dijo fingiendo preocupación. Radec estaba cada vez más nervioso.

El rey se puso de pie mostrando su gran altura, y caminó lentamente a ellos bajando las escaleras.

-Se de donde vienen.

Un dragón con unos colmillos quemados estaba parado junto al fin de las escaleras para trasformarse en el infante que se trasformó en Ponyville.

-Tengo informantes. Díganme que quieren de una vez.

-Muy sencillo. Simplemente, venimos por asunto de extracción minera, e informarnos sobre los elementos. A cambio, podemos proporcionarle armas con un poder de destrucción nunca antes visto.

El rey los miró unos segundos.

-Siganme.-dice antes de caminar a una puerta mientras todos le seguían.-Supe que los elementos de la armonía eran una de las pocas cosas que me detendrían.-llega hasta una puerta con un gran candado.-Y por eso acabe con ese problema primero.

Da una patada a la puerta revelando dos filas de pequeñas celdas en las cuales estaban las mane 6 y las princesas. Cada una, una celda.

-Vaya, era justo lo que buscaba.-dijo Magus.

Radec se adelantó para observarlas mejor. Fue mirando un rato, hasta pararse frente a la celda de Fluttershy.

-Un equipo es tan fuerte como el más débil de sus miembros.-se agachó para mirarle a los ojos.-¿Cómo de fuerte eres tú?

Esta solo lo miro unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada poniéndose a llorar.

-¡Déjala!-gritó Dash detrás de él vestida con un destrozado traje de los wonderbolts.

Radec solo se giró, y se puso de enfrente a la puerta metálica. La abrió de un golpe, y se puso enfrente a la pegaso de arco iris, mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

-Supongo que tú eres la fuerte. ¿Cómo de débil eres?

Se lanzó a por él, mientras Radec levantó la mano y la paró agarrándola por el cuello. Puso su rostro frente al suyo, dejando salir el aire de la máscara. Con la otra agarró su ala, y...

¡CRACK!

-¡Argh!

La dejó caer y volvió a salir cerrando la puerta.

-Justo lo que necesitábamos.-dijo Magus.

El rey los mira desde la altura y aún con su voz de ultratumba dice:

-Supongo que vendrán mas humanos de su mundo, ¿no?

-Ajá.-dijo Radec observando a la princesa Celestia.-De hecho ahora están aterrizando en el bosque Everfree para acampar. Nos vendría bien mano de obra.

Levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos al gigante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hay trato o no hay trato?-dijo Magus extendiendo la pezuña sobre su cabeza.

El rey estiró la mano en forma de saludo.

-Solo pediré algo a cambio.

Le da la mano tomando su pezuña.

-Depende de que sea.-dijo Radec jugando con su cuchillo.

-Quiero su mundo.

Venas negras empezaron a salir de su casco. Lo soltó y se volteó dándoles la espalda.

-Cuanto más cercanos a los humanos, mas poderosos son los dragones negros. Si son humanos serán los mas poderosos, y se que M tratara de hacer algo contra nuestra alianza. Y soy el único que tiene la estrategia de detener hasta a su aliada Afterlife.

Levanta su dedo indice con un aura negra a lo que las armas de los todos empiezan a rodearse de esta aura para luego caer al piso destrozadas.

-Me parece bien.-dijo Magus.

Radec solo observaba su pistola desmontada en el suelo.

-Pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacerme eso.-dijo amenazadoramente, haciendo retroceder a los híbridos y al soldado de captura.

-Ya, ya.-dijo colocándose entre ambos.

Las venas siguieron subiendo por su brazo mientras el rey hablaba.

-Si me uno a ustedes, tendrán no solo los recursos de esta Equestria.-las venas terminan de recorrer su cuerpo para dar paso a una carcajada maligna.-Sino que ganarán un poder fuera de su imaginación, y al mejor estratega que podrán encontrar.

-¿No te recuerda a alguien, Radec?-preguntó Magus burlonamente.

Este solo apretó los puños.

-Hecho.

De un destello negro aparecieron en el salón del trono.

-Pero recuerden.-dijo el rey William.-Si queremos triunfar tenemos que pelear contra los claros peligros, M y los aliados de Afterlife, desde ya.

-Tranquilo, ya habían pensado en eso. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del espejo de las nemesis?-dijo Magus.

El rey camino a su trono y se sentó en él.

-Pero tengo algo mas en mente. Sus elementos de la armonía son ya muy poderosas, ¿no?

-Técnicamente invencibles.

-Pues conozco el método de derrotarlas sin siquiera pelear.-dijo William con ese típico eco y voz maligna.

-Guau, que tétrico. ¿Tu arma secreta es?

-Dime.-dice acomodándose en su trono.-Si un ejercito marcha sobre su estomago, ¿sobre que marcha cada soldado?

-Me rindo.-dijo Radec de forma hostil.

El rey apareció delante de él en un destello negro.

-Su corazón.

Al medio de la sala aparece la maquina del tiempo del doctor, saliendo este mismo de dentro de esta, completamente lleno de venas negras.

-Su majestad.-dice el doctor dentro de su maquina mientras rápidamente entran changelins infectados por las ventanas y acceden a su cabina.

-Ve Whooves.-dijo el rey poniéndose de pie. -Ve y tráeme registros de los novios de las mane que están de lado de M.

Baja por las escaleras.

-Las victimas de Blulk, el periodo de Harmony en las cruzadas, la prueba que muestra que Pablo no ama a Applejack, que los changelins se disfracen entre los ponies y tráeme aquello que les rompa el corazón.

El doctor da una reverencia y cierra la puerta antes de desaparecer. Luego, se voltea a sus invitados.

-¿Me hablaban de un espejo?

* * *

Se ve a dos hombres sentados detrás de un escritorio mientras eran iluminados por proyectores y ordenaban los papeles enfrente suya.

-Buenas noches soy Ben Martell.

-Y yo Jorin Umber.

-BLACK NEWS, noticias desde "el muro". Un noticiero tan neutral que transmitimos las noticias de otra dimensión para poder ganar algo del dinero que no nos quieren dar las jodidas grandes casas de poniente. ¿No es así Jorin?

-Y ahora damos noticias de caballos de colores.-dice completamente desanimado.

-Gracias Jorin. ¡Resumen informativo!-aparece el logo de un cuervo y se ve un primer plano de Ben Martell.-Los exploradores, atravesando dimensiones paralelas, se aliaron con una Equestria devastada por el que una vez fue un héroe, el apache y príncipe "William Díaz".-aparece sobre su hombro la imagen de un indígena africano.-El cual al parecer se volvió al lado oscuro de la fuerza al perder la mitad que le quedaba de corazón al perder a su amada Fluttershy.- aparece la imagen de Carrol Top-Por el famosisimo semental Big Mac.-aparece la imagen de la princesa Celestia.-Ante esto, la opinión de nuestro experto en asuntos del corazón Giorgio Tsoukalos. ¿Qué nos dices, Giorgio?

Aparece un hombre peinado todo para arriba vestido de cupido, este mueve sus manos abiertas delante de su cara.

-Amor...

-Muchas gracias. Giorgio. Deportes.-aparece la imagen de dos futbolistas con algo pegado encima de las caras de Radec y Magus, y delante suyo las caras de los dragones negros.-El equipo enviado a Equestria pudo pasar la defensa de dragones negros y ponies infectados con la gran estrategia de disfrazarse de monjes, siendo que al final el rey siempre lo supo. Jorin, tú que eres experto en infiltramiento a castillos malignos, ¿qué opinas de su estrategia?

El hombre a su lado disfrazado de árbol golpea el escritorio con su palma.

-¡MAL!

-Muchas gracias Jorin, hasta aquí con las noticias de BLACK NEWS. Su informativo neutral en esta noche...

Apuntan ambos a la cámara con el indice mientras sonrien y dicen al unisono:

-Y todas las que están por venir.

Suena la música de despedida mientras Ben Martell saca una regadera de detrás del escritorio y empieza a regar a su amigo mientras este cierra los ojos y deja que sus hojas se muevan con el viento.


	5. Disensión entre las filas

-Raibow Dash, ¿cómo te encuentras?-le preguntó Fluttershy desde la celda de enfrente.

-Tranquila, Flutter. Casi se me ha pasado el dolor en cuanto la entablille con ese palo.-dijo la pegaso cían con el ala derecha entablillada.

-Lo siento tanto chicas, es todo culpa mía.-dijo Fluttershy llorando.

-No digas eso. Los únicos culpables de esto son Chrysalis y Sombra. Se aprovecharon de la tristeza de nuestro amigo, para convertirlo en un monstruo.-dijo Twilight.

-En parte la culpa es de todas.-dijo Applejack.-Pensadlo, si le hubiéramos apoyado cuando volvió, en vez de dejarle solo.

-No creo que hubiera servido de mucho en ese momento.-dijo Rarity.

-El alma de Guerrero Salvaje se perdió el día de la boda de Big Mac y Fluttershy.-dijo la princesa Luna.

-El elemento de la bondad se convirtió en su medio corazón, y al perderla, toda clase de empatía que pudiera sentir se perdió.-dijo Celestia

Esto hizo que Fluttershy comenzara a llorar más fuerte.

-Pero culpar a nadie por lo ocurrido sería erróneo, todos tenemos parte de responsabilidad en este drama. Después de todo lo que hizo por Equestria, no pudimos ayudarle a él.-concluyo la princesa del sol.

Todas agacharon la cabeza con tristeza. Antes de que ninguna pudiera continuar con la conversación, escucharon como se abría la puerta que daba acceso a sus celdas. Vieron aparecer a un extraño hombre como el que le había roto el ala a Rainbow, con el mismo uniforme, solo que con un casco distinto, y en apariencia de menor rango. Detrás suya, aparecieron otros cuatro iguales. Comenzaron a abrir las celdas, tirando de las cadenas para sacarlas de las celdas.

-¿Adonde nos llevan?-dijo Celestia desafiante, pero con algo de miedo en su interior.

Uno de los soldados le golpeó el morro con la culata de su Sta-52.

-Nada de preguntas.

-¡Princesa!

Twilight intentó lanzarse a por él, pero otro soldado tiró de la cadena, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Todas fueron enganchadas a la misma cadena y puestas en fila, mientras Rainbow y Applejack aún se resistían inútilmente. Fueron sacadas de allí, y pasaron por delante del negro trono de al que una vez llamaron su amigo. Fueron desfilando hacía las afueras del castillo, donde pudieron ver extraños carruajes flotantes que descendían mientras descargaban unos bidones con una substancia azul en su interior. Eran los mismos soldados que les llevaba, junto a unas extrañas criaturas de piel amarillenta y ojos dorados, de aspecto aterrador. Trabajaban entre los plagados, evitando entablar contacto directo con ellos. Pero cuando llegaron a cierto punto donde un grupo de dragones negros se reunía alrededor de algo, Rarity se detuvo exhaltada de golpe.

-¡Spike!

El dragón levantó la cabeza tanto como se lo permitía sus cadenas.

-¿Rarity?

Cuando intentó acercarse al dragón, volvieron a tirar de la cadena, y otro soldado le golpeó. Spike, al ver esto, en un despiste de los dragones negros, logro liberarse y lanzarse hacía ellos, para luego ser golpeado en un costado por un misil.

-¡Spike!-dijo Rarity intentando acercarse, pero se detuvo al ver que uno de los soldados le apuntaba con su arma.

-Vuelve a intentarlo, y sera la última vez.-dijo el soldado.-Y lo mismo va para las demás.

Cuatro dragones negros agarraron a Spike contra el suelo. Uno de ellos levantó la zarpa dispuesto a acabar con su vida rápidamente. Sus amigas apartaron la vista, mientras las princesas solo agacharon la cabeza con tristeza. Twilight y Rarity solo se quedaron mirando si saber que hacer, con lágrimas en los ojos. Spike miró un último momento a su amada como diciendo "lo siento", para luego cerrar los ojos mientras la garra del dragón negro cortaba el aire.

-¡Alto!

Todos abrieron los ojos, ante los asombrados dragones negros, que observaban a los hombres que las llevaban encadenadas.

-El coronel Radec nos ha ordenado llevárnoslo a él también.

-**El rey William no nos ha dicho nada al respecto.**-dijo un dragón.

-Pues os lo decimos nosotros.

-**¿Ah, sí?**-dijo agachando la cabeza a su altura y soltándole humo en la cara, haciendo toser a las ponys, mientras los helghast ni se inmutaban por las máscaras de gas.-**¿Y que pasaría si nos negásemos?**

Unos focos les iluminaron, mientras tres Overlords y dos transportes quimera aparecían a su lado. Los dragones se apartaron de Spike, pero antes de que este pudiera intentar nada, un cable salido de una de las naves se enganchó en uno de sus brazos agarrándolo. Antes de que intentara quitárselo, otro se le enganchó en la otra mano. Sintió como miles de voltios le recorrían el cuerpo mientras comenzaba a ser izado, y otros cables se le enganchaban alrededor del torso y las piernas.

-¡No, dejadle en paz!-gritaba Rarity desesperada mientras sus amigas le sujetaban.

No tardaron en ver como el dragón era elevado por los aires, prendiéndole de vista. Las llevaron frente a uno de esos carruajes voladores, y las obligaron a pasar al interior. Los cinco soldados que las acompañaba se subieron también. Celestia, Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow fueron sentadas en un lado, con dos soldados al lado, al igual que las demás, mientras que el quinto observaba por la pequeña abertura de la puerta deslizante exterior.

-Según Magus, esto antes era un paraíso, pero ahora lo veo y esto me recuerda a Helghan.-decía apartándose de la puerta.

El soldado junto a Celestia la observaba detenidamente, haciendo que esta se sintiera un poco incomoda.

-¿Es cierto eso que dicen sobre ese Guerrero Salvaje?-le preguntó finalmente a la princesa.

-¿Estás hablando con las prisioneras?-preguntó el que se encontraba frente a él.

-No veo el problema.

-Por mi parte no hay ninguno, pero otra cosa es lo que opine el Coronel.

-¿Y quien va a decírselo?

Todos los soldados apartaron la vista, mientras él seguía a lo suyo.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen los plagados sobre su apodo? Montaña de cadáveres.

Celestia se limitaba a ignorarle.

-Eso se parece mucho a...-dijo otro soldado.

-Sí, pasillo de cadáveres. Por eso lo decía.

-¿Pasillo de cadáveres?-preguntó Twilight al ser despertada su curiosidad.

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacerla callar, el otro siguió la conversación.

-Mael Radec, el del pasillo de cadáveres.

-¿Porque ese nombre?-volvió a preguntar, sin tener en cuenta la mirada de "¿qué haces?" de sus amigas.

-Ocurrió hará seis meses, en nuestro mundo natal. Nos hallábamos en guerra, y el palacio de nuestro emperador fue tomado. Cuando llegaron los refuerzos, conseguimos echarles y volver a entrar, pero había algo extraño. En la entrada y en los pasillos oeste y sur, había tanto cadáveres de los nuestros como de los suyos. Pero en el pasillo este, no había ninguno de nosotros caído. Todos los cuerpos parecían desgarrados, y mutilados, con una brutalidad inimaginable.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-volvió a preguntar Twilight, esta vez con la mirada atenta en el soldado de sus amigas y las princesas.

-Utilizamos algo llamado cámaras de seguridad para grabar todo lo que ocurre en el palacio. No se si aquí tendréis esa tecnología. Bueno, el caso es que vimos la puerta que daba al pasillo, y al Coronel Radec ordenando a sus hombres que se retiraran para apoyar a los demás, mientras entraba. Los soldados enemigos se quedaron sin saber que hacer al verle. Pero en ese mismo instante, las luces se apagaron. Todo se encontraba a oscuras. El pasillo se iluminaba levemente debido a los disparos y las explosiones, y algún puntual rayo en el exterior. Cuando la luz volvió, solo pudimos ver al coronel, rodeado de cadáveres y empapado en sangre, partiendole el cuello al último.

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, mientras los soldados preferían ignorar todo aquello.

-Aún no me ha contestado a mi pregunta.-le dijo a Celestia, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Déjalo, ya casi hemos llegado, debemos llevarlas hasta el coronel.

La nave aterrizó a las afueras de Ponyville, junto al borde del bosque Everfree. Las obligaron a bajar las primeras, y pudieron observar la destruida aldea, viéndose a los ponys no plagados obligados a trabajar. Applejack se preocupaba por su familia, y Rarity dejó de pesar en Spike, para centrarse en Swettie Belle. Cuando Fluttershy vio su destrozada casa, se preocupo por sus animalitos, y sobretodo, por Big Mac. Teniendo en cuenta el odio que debía tenerle GS por quedarse con su amor, debe haberle hecho algo horrible. Podría estar herido, o incluso...

-Big Mac.-intentó salir corriendo hacía allí, pero se lo impidió la cadena.-¡Dejadme, tengo que saber si está bien!

Un culatazo la tiró al suelo, mientras un soldado le apuntaba a la cabeza con su Sta-52.

-Os lo advertí.

La pegaso solo cerró los ojos.

-¡BLAM!

No sintió dolor alguno, ni nada. Temerosa, abrió los ojos para ver como el soldado dejaba caer el arma, para luego derrumbarse en el suelo hacia delante.

-Creí que había dejado lo suficientemente claro que no podían sufrir daño alguno.

Radec salió de las sombras, mientras guardaba su pistola StA-18 con el cañón aún humeante en la funda.

-Vosotros dos, traedlas y acompañadme. Y vosotros, limpiad este estropicio.

Los soldados obedecieron sin dudar, mientras las ponies observaban como los soldados se llevaban el cuerpo de su compañero. El grupo se adentraba en el bosque Everfree, cuando Rainbow se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué clase de líder trata así a sus hombres?

Radec se coloco a su altura.

-Se atrevió a intentar desobedecer una orden directa. Este es el castigo en Helghan para la indisciplina.-dijo sacando otra vez su pistola, agachándose.

El elemento de la lealtad se giró para propinarle una coz en la cara que lo dejó sentado. Los soldados se prepararon para actuar, pero Radec los detuvo con un gesto de su mano mientras se ponía de pie.

-No te tengo miedo.-dijo Rainbow desafiante.

-Está claro que no te importa lo que pueda ocurrirte, así que juguemos de otra forma.

Radec levantó a Fluttershy del suelo tirando de un ala, y...

¡BLAM!

La pegaso cayó al suelo llorando de dolor, mientras Radec sostenía el ala recién amputada de un disparo en su mano.

-Tú me has molestado, así que yo te molesto a ti haciendo que tus amigas pague el pato. ¿Te portaras bien a partir de ahora?

Rainbow solo se quedó en silencio mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse.

-Así me gusta.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña base, y accedieron a un edificio tras pasar una puerta deslizante automática. Por precaución colocaron a cada una en una celda completamente aislada de las demás. La última en ser encerrada fue la princesa Celestia.

-Traed un médico para la pegaso amarilla. No queremos que se desangre antes de que le saquemos lo que necesitamos.-le dijo a un soldado antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Porque?

La pregunta de la princesa le hizo abrir la puerta otra vez.

-¿Porque que?

-¿Porque nos hace esto? ¿Qué gana con ello?

-Contesteme a esta pregunta. Si un día alguien viniera, y le dijera que la única forma de salvar a su pueblo de la aniquilación es el genocidio completo de otros, ¿qué haría?

-Sopesaría las alternativas.

-¿Y si no las hubiera?

-Siempre las hay. No tiene porque hacer esto. Podemos ayudarles si quieren salvarse.-dijo colocando su pezuña sobre su guante.

Radec se quedó quieto unos segundos, para luego levantarse rápidamente, y cerrar la puerta de la celda al salir. Tras unos minutos, volvía a entrar con una sierra circular mecánica de quirofano.

-Hora de operar.

* * *

Radec caminaba en dirección a su habitación con un cuerno de unicornio blanco en la mano, pero antes paso por un hangar lleno de actividad. Un conjunto de médicos Helghast utilizaban una enorme maquinaria sobre un inconsciente dragón verde y morado. Uno de ellos se acercó.

-Coronel Radec.-dijo haciendo el típico saludo helghast.

-¿Algún progreso?-preguntó sin dilación.

-Estamos teniendo problemas para cortar sus escamas, pero cuando lo hagamos, empezaremos con la bidisección.

-Perfecto.

-Aunque señor, sigo sin comprender para que lo necesitamos.

-Por los dragones negros. Por precaución más vale conocerlos, y dado que no podemos capturar a uno de ellos sin arriesgar nuestra alianza, más vale que este nos sirva.

Luego volvió a encaminarse a su destino. Una vez hubo entrado en su estancia, saco un pequeño cofre. Al abrirlo dejo ver la pistola del Coronel Templar, como recuerdo de su enfrentamiento en la cubierta del New Sun. Puso el cuerno al lado, y lo volvió a guardarlo en su sitio. Comenzó a quitarse la armadura, y la coloco en el maniquí metálico diseñado para ello. Llevaba una camiseta y pantalones negros,mientras las sombras ocultaban su rostro. Sacó una botella de whisky, y se sirvió una copa. Se sentó e la cama y se miró en el espejo mientras daba el primer sorbo.

"-Soy un soldado, no un asesino."

El espejo se hizo añicos junto al vaso.

* * *

-¿Cuales son las novedades en el frente de la segunda guerra brony?-dijo Magus hablando con alguien en una pantalla en un edificio quimera.

-Por ahora aún ahí que determinar cual es el siguiente punto de salto de G. Y al parecer va a entrar una nueva arma en el conflicto. Una especie de armadura de combate, una nueva máquina de guerra.*****

-Seguramente podamos sacar algo de los despojos de la guerra. Esa campaña de G estaba abogada al fracaso desde el principio.

-Igual que la tuya.

-Ya me pedirás que comparta los frutos de mi triunfo contigo cuando triunfe. ¿Los detalles de los objetivos y la misión?

-Ahora mismo te los estoy enviando.-dijo la voz al otro lado de la computadora mientras aparecían varios mensajes en pantalla.

-Excelente.

Un ravager atravesó la pared tras ser lanzado por alguien.

-Tengo que dejarte.

La pantalla se apagó, dejando ver como entraba un gigante de armadura negra y venas negras.

-Rey William, me alegra verle.

-Vayamos a nuestros asuntos, Magus. ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Acompáñame a la sala de reuniones.

Entraron a una sala con una mesa holográfica de reuniones. GS se fijó en un espejo donde él se reflejaba, pero Magus no.

-Te recomiendo que no lo mires muy fijamente.-dijo Magus usando su magia para tapar el espejo con una sabana.-Créeme, no quieras enfrentarte a ti mismo

-¿Porque no te reflejas?

-Porque para poder hacerlo, hace falta ser un ser completo. Aquí esta lo que quería mostrarte.

Tres informes biográficos fueron proyectados en el aire.

-Afortunadamente solo tendremos que lidiar con la mitad de los miembros de la guardia del infinito. Warlock, Gamora y Elizabeth. Los demás se encuentran en una misión. Si lo planeamos bien, tú y yo podemos encargarnos de los gerifaltes, mientras tus plagados y las quimeras se encargan de los ponys y los humanos.

-¿Y cual es el papel de Radec y los helghast?

-Necesitaba estrategia, y ahora que conozco el completo funcionamiento de su tecnología, y las armas de petrusita, nos serán buena carne de cañón.

Frete a la ventana, uno de los robots voladores de los helghast les espiaba con su cámara. En otra parte del edificio, Radec sostenía una pantalla táctil transparente, escuchando y observando todo.

-¿Y si las cosas se tuercen?-preguntó el rey de la plaga al unicornio morado.

-Para eso necesitábamos las armas helghast.

La imagen holográfica cambio, y la habitación se ilumino de verde, haciendo salir una sonrisa de satisfacción a Magus, y un gesto de aprobación a Guerrero Salvaje. La máscara y el casco de Radec se iluminó también de verde por la luz de la pantalla, acercando el rostro por la sorpresa.

-Ese maldito lunático.

* * *

***I see what you did there.**


	6. Traicionado

**Lo primero de todo, lamento el giro de 180 grados que le voy a dar a la historia, pero tras pensar en lo que dijo Seren Avro Tsukino, tenía razón, ya han pasado por mucho. Así que ahora en adelante voy a llevarlo de otra forma, pero que dará el mismo final que tenía planteado desde el principio.**

* * *

Una figura de cartón con la forma de un soldado de la Isa se llenaba de agujeros. Primero en el pecho, luego en la cabeza, y después en la entrepierna. Un dispositivo mecánico movía la siguiente diana, mientras en la zona de tiradores Radec recargaba la StA-52. Un grupo de soldados observaba desde una esquina. Discutían entre ellos, hasta que el grupo empujo a uno fuera y le indicaron que se acercara. El soldado tragó saliva y se coloco al lado de su superior, con el saludo helghast.

-Coronel Radec.

-¿Quiere algo, Cabo?-dijo sin apartar la vista.

-Esto... Es solo que los hombres están un poco preocupados por usted.

-¿Debido a que?-disparando a la cabeza del blanco.

-Últimamente se le ha notado un poco distraído, como si estuviera preocupado.

-¿Y?

-Pues, que muchos creen que su trabajo pueda verse afectado.

Radec dejó de disparar, y apoyó el rifle en la mesa.

-¿Quién cree eso?-preguntó, mientras el corazón del soldado latía a mil por hora.

-Pues mis compañeros y...-se giró para ver que ahora no había nadie.-Solo mis compañeros.

-¿Acaso ponen en duda mi capacidad de liderazgo?-dijo acercándose mientras el soldado comenzaba a retroceder.

-No, señor.-su voz sonaría a pito, de no ser porque la máscara lo distorsionaba.

-Bien, agradezco su preocupación. Pero no volverán a hablar de esto, ¿entendido?

-En-entendido.-esta vez, incluso a través de la máscara, se noto su tono.

-Ahora, vaya a decirle al del puesto de vigía, que usted se encargara de los próximos cinco turnos. Rompa filas.

El soldado hizo el saludo helghast mientras le temblaban las piernas. Cuando dobló la esquina, salió corriendo mentando a las madres de sus compañeros. Radec se acercó a la mesa, y se quedó escogiendo entre una pistola y la escopeta. Una figura gigantesca entró por la puerta agachando un poco la cabeza.

**-Radec, me he fijado en que uno de tus hombres ha salido disparado de aquí.**

-¿Y?-dijo mientras metía los cartuchos en el arma.

**-Nada, solo me parece curioso. La reunión comienza en diez minutos.**

-¿De verás? Cuando estoy aquí el tiempo vuela.-dándole al botón para sacar otro blanco.

**-Date prisa, no pienso esperarte.**-dijo colocándole la mano en el hombro.

Radec bajó el arma, le apartó el brazo lentamente, y volvió a colocar la escopeta en la mesa. Después, se agachó y comenzó a abrir un baúl.

* * *

-Esto puede traernos problemas. No pensé que estuvieran en una fase de desarrollo tan avanzada.-decía Magus frente a la computadora.

Una explosión en el exterior llamó su atención. Una pared se había derrumbado, mientras Guerrero Salvaje se ponía de pie. La figura de Radec salió del agujero portando un cañón de arco.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.

El cañón de arco fue aplastado por una fuerza invisible, mientras Radec era elevado en el aire. Empezó a notar como le faltaba el aire, mientras se echaba las manos a la garganta. GS seguía con el brazo erguido, apretando poco a poco con su poder salido de la plaga.

-Sueltale, no vayas a matarle.-dijo Magus colocándose a su lado.

**-¿Ahora te preocupa su bienestar?-**dijo mientras seguía apretando.

-No, pero andamos faltos de estrategas. Y tú no tienes experiencia en la guerra moderna.

**-Tienes razón. **

Radec cayó al suelo respirando forzosamente.

-Cuando hayas terminado, reúnete con nosotros arriba.-dijo Magus mientras seguía a Guerrero Salvaje.

Uno de los plagados que acompañaba a GS como escolta se reía al verlo. Radec simplemente se levantó frotandose la nuca, mientras cogía una esquirla metálica con la mano derecha, de los restos del arma del suelo. Antes de entrar en el edificio, lanzó el trozo de metal hacía el plagado, clavándose en su yugular, mientras el suelo se llenaba de sangre negra.

* * *

-El problema no es ese, sino que lo único que tenemos para contrarrestarlas son los MAWLR'S y los Goliats, y su maniobrabilidad no ayuda.

**-¿Qué bajas pueden causar?**

-Depende del armamento con que las equipen. Y eso abarca desde combate contra infantería hasta blindados y jets.

-¿Por eso me queríais en esta reunión?-dijo Radec entrando.-¿Cuál es el problema?

Le lanzó una mirada hostil a GS, pero este ni se inmutó.

-Armaduras de combate War Machine.-Magus tecleó con su magia mientras aparecía un holograma de una armadura de ponie y otra humana.-Increiblemente poderosas, con un blindaje capaz de resistir hasta...

Radec comenzó a teclear el mismo mientras aparecían vídeos, fotografías e informes.

-Olvidaba que saque esta tecnología de su raza.

-Cabezas de acero.-dijo sin más, tras apagar los hologramas.

-¿Perdón?

-Los perforadores proyectan escudos semiesféricos que cubren la parte delantera de las quimeras. No tienen más que colocarse espalda contra espalda. Además les sería más útil en campo abierto. Por muy bueno que sea el metal de los War Machines, sigue siendo fino. Los perforadores tardarán poco en atravesarlas. Y si quieren atacarles, no tendrán otro remedio que acercase y atravesar los escudos. Lo cual les dejara en un punto muerto debido a la fuerza aumentada de sus exoesqueletos, y la natural de las quimeras. Sería aún mejor en los bosques, donde no puedan aprovechar su capacidad de vuelo con eficacia. Y la visión de los cabezas de acero les permitirá una total visibilidad donde intenten cubrirse. Caerán con facilidad, o se retirarán. ¿Tú que piensas?-dijo mirando a Guerrero Salvaje.

**-Por mi perfecto.**-contestó como si no fuera con él.

Su indiferencia ponía más furioso a Radec.

-Asunto resuelto.-dijo Magus sin más.-Ahora puede que necesite vuestra imponente presencia física para la siguiente fase.

* * *

Thanos observaba atentamente una pantalla en el pequeño refugio de su planetoide perdido en el infinito.

-Está claro que hay una inteligencia tras esta fuerza. Cada vez que la encuentro, desaparece de inmediato. Hmmmmm, quizás siga un patrón. Si lo sigo, puede que pueda predecir sus...

-Amo, otra localización añadida.-dijo Starlin.

-Te dije que lo almacenaras y lo revisaría luego.

-Pero ha sido hace dos horas, y aún persiste.

Thanos se sorprendió durante un momento, para luego volver a una mirada tranquila.

-Tengo una reunión.-dijo levantándose.-Prepara mi transporte.

-Amo, con todo el respeto. Esto tiene toda el aspecto de ser una trampa.

-No lo es. Para empezar, nadie es tan necio como para creer que yo caeré en algo así. Si hubieran querido acabar conmigo, no tendrían más que atacarme aquí. Está claro que el causante de esto solo quiere llamar mi atención. Cosa que ha conseguido. Monotoriza la zona.

-Amo, una interferencia energética lo impide.

-Pues en caso de que no vuelva en 2 horas, desplaza un simulador de agujeros negros y que absorba todo en el interior. Y si aún no he vuelto para después de un mes, activa al replicante con mis datos de memoria más actualizados.-dijo colocándose en una especie de trono mecánico y dorado con botones de comando en ambos reposabrazos.

-Sí amo.

El trono se irguió con una plataforma ovalada debajo. Un portal se abrió sobre ella, absorviendoles por completo.

* * *

En lo profundo del espacio, el titán loco observaba una pantalla holográfica frente a él.

-Sea lo que sea lo que hay delante, tiene el tamaño de una serpiente chitauri.-dijo elevando la vista.-Y el doble de potencia de fuego.

Frente a él, un crucero de combate quimera se movía en su dirección, mientras unas marcas en la pantalla se movían.

-Parece que me están invitando a entrar.

Debido a lo ancho que era el interior, pudo pasar sin problemas sobre las plataformas de cristal, acercándose al puente de mando. Se bajó del trono para acceder al interior, donde un unicornio morado le esperaba.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba.-decía Thanos al ver al Magus.

-¿Verdad que no? La última vez que nos vimos, fue tras aquel lío con Warlock, el espejo de némesis, tu secta cero y mi iglesia unitológica de la verdad. ¿Una copa?-dijo ofreciéndole un poco de vino con su magia.

-Creía que nos habíamos desecho de ti.-dijo reticente a agarrar la copa con su poder cósmico, pero lo hizo.

-El espejo no es lo único que puede purificar el mal del espíritu de alguien.-dijo simplemente.-Te preguntarás porque te he hecho venir.

-Teniendo en cuenta nuestras anteriores discrepancias, sí.-dijo sin más.

-Bueno, pero antes de nada, mira lo que tengo.

El titan giró la cabeza para ver la figura de un gigante acercándose.

-Si no me equivoco Annihilus y tú intentasteis haceros con él... Sin éxito.

-Una forma del principe William corrompida. Fascinante.-dijo el titán.

-**Rey William.**-dijo GS.

-Sí, sí, ya nos lo has recordad muchas veces.-dijo el unicornio morado.

-No me es útil este que ha perdido su condición especial con el padre de todos.-dijo Thanos sin más.

-Eso no importa ahora. Vayamos a mi propuesta. Tu ayuda me vendría bien para lo que tengo planeado.

-¿Qué es?

-Una conquista multidimensional, empezando por el mundo 616, y aprovechar para tenderle una trampa a Warlock. ¿Qué te parece?-alzó la copa, esperando un brindis.

-Paso.-fue lo último que dijo Thanos antes de tirar su copa y darse la vuelta.

Magus se quedó con una cara de sorpresa, pero luego cambio su expresión a una de "ya comprendo".

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo depositando la copa encima de una mesa.

-Una venganza contra Warlock no me interesa, porque he llegado a hartarme de matarlo para verle volver. Y yo no sacare ningún beneficio de que te hagas con las gemas del infinito. Así que adiós.

El titán se sentó en su trono, para teletransportarse a su refugio. Se bajó, se sentó donde antes, y...

-¡Jajajajajaja...!-estalló en carcajadas, golpeando la mesa.

-¿Amo?-preguntó su I.A.

-¿Lo has grabado todo?-preguntó.

-Sí, amo. Pero no comprendo el motivo de su risa.

-Después de tanto tiempo el muy idiota no se ha dado cuenta de que ese mundo es prácticamente inconquistable. Y atacar a Warlock para quitarle las gemas es absurdo. Solo conseguiría los mismos problemas que yo y Annihilus tuvimos al poseerlas.

-¿Entonces no pretende actuar?

-No.

* * *

**-¿Entonces aseguras que aparecerá?**

-Por supuesto. Solo ha actuado así para hacernos bajar la guardia. Pero vendrá.

Se encontraban de nuevo en la base del mundo de GS, ahora observando un monitor.

-Radec ha salido escoltado por los transportes quimera para vigilar la dimensión 616. Esto me viene bien para replantearte mi estrategia.

**-¿Qué es?**

-Conquistar ese mundo resulta imposible. Vamos a utilizar el armamento Helghast para destruirlo todo, y después sacaremos lo que haya de entre las cenizas.

**-Radec no lo aceptara.**

-¿Porque crees que lo he enviado a esa misión de exploración? Luego, enviaremos a sus tropas a atacar para vengar la muerte de su líder, y mientras están distraídos, prepararemos el lanzamiento de sus misiles desde la órbita.

**-Por mi perfecto.**

Bajo una mesa, un pequeño dispositivo parpadeaba con una luz roja.

* * *

En un Overlord, acompañado de cuatro hombres, Radec escuchaba todo por un auricular.

-Piloto, prepárate para evadir a nuestra escolta a mi señal.

-Sí, coronel.

Radec se asomo por el lado derecho, para ver como uno de los dos transportes quimera desplegaba los misiles bajo el.

-Ahora.

Un proyectil con una estela amarilla, salió disparado hacía el Overlord, el cual hizo una vuelta de barril para esquivarlo. El segundo comenzó a escupir metralla, que era detenida por el escudo de la nave helghast. El Overlord bajó para meterse entre los árboles. Las naves quimera les perdieron de vista. ¿Cómo podía una nave tan ancha meterse por ahí sin estrellarse. No se dieron cuenta de lo que se levaba a sus espaldas, hasta que su radar lo detectó. Un misil de estela roja impactó contra el lateral de uno, haciéndole caer a tierra, mientras que el otro cambió de dirección, alejándose.

-¿Les seguimos, señor?-dijo el copiloto.

-No. Poned rumbo a Canterlot, e izad la bandera blanca al llegar.

-Sí señor.

Radec volvió a la cabina con los soldados.

-Algo no me cuadra.

Miró a los lados unos momentos, hasta quedarse mirando fijamente a un pequeño armario metálico en la pared, usado para guardar bengalas. Se acercó a el para abrirlo de golpe, y solo llegó a ver tres números. 00:03, 00:02, 00:01...

La nave explotó, alertando a todas las criaturas que habitaban el bosque Everfree, pero sin llegar a ser vista en Ponyville.


	7. Los planes no funcionan

**Voy a tomar en cuenta los hechos y los cambios del fic "Amigas y rivales" de Seren Avro Tsukino, menos los relacionados con cierto personaje introducido en esa historia. Que supongo la mayoría adivinareis cual.*******

* * *

Twilight volvía a su biblioteca tras lo de Canterlot. ¿Realmente la princesa confiaba en ellas para dejarlas al mando durante dos semanas? Puede que pareciera poco tiempo, pero si ocurriera cualquier imprevisto, ¿qué harían? Saben defenderse, pero no organizar la defensa de un reino. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver la puerta de la biblioteca abierta. ¿Sería cosa de Spike? No, el siempre se asegura de cerrar antes de salir. La alicornio comenzó a asomar la cabeza mientras iluminaba su cuerno. Era de día, y no alcanzó a ver a nadie. Pero notaba que había alguien.

-¿Hola?

Twilight terminó de entrar por todo. Un ruido a su derecha la alertó, y lanzó un rayo de energía sin pensar, para luego identificar al intruso.

-¡Elizabeth!

La humana sostenía un libro chamuscado en el centro, con un enorme agujero, con una cara de sorpresa al otro lado.

-Veo que te pillo en mal momento.-dijo cerrándolo y poniéndolo encima de la mesa.

-Oh, perdóname, es que estoy un poco nerviosa.-dijo acercándose para ver si estaba bien.

-No te preocupes, no debería meterme en tu casa de esa forma. Es solo que desde pequeña me pasaba la vida encerrada en una biblioteca... literalmente.

-Afortunadamente, la única víctima ha sido el tomo de "Historia de Equestria V".-dijo suspirando.

Elizabeth chasqueó los dedos, y el tomo volvió a su estado anterior.

-¿Pero como...? Ah, la gema de la realidad, lo olvidaba. Gracias.

-Por lo único que me siento culpable ahora, es por la Twilight de la Equestria 16 que se encontrara este libro destrozado sin explicación alguna.-dijo mirándose las uñas.

-Déjame que prepare algo, y así podamos conversar en calma.-dijo la alicornio entrando en la cocina.

* * *

Ahora se encontraban las dos, Twilight sentada sobre una almohada, y Elizabeth en una silla, con unas tazas de te y unos pastelillos encima de la mesa.

-Bien, ¿y que te trae por aquí? ¿Vacaciones?-dijo Twilight dando un sorbo.

-Ojala, así estaría lejos de Annihilus durante un tiempo. No, se trata de trabajo.-dijo sin más.

-Sabéis bien que con nosotras aquí, resulta imposible ser atacados.-dijo comiendo varios pastelillos a la vez.

-Eso mismo le dije a Warlock, pero según su opinión, este es el tipo de amenaza que nos incumbe también a nosotros.

-¿Y donde están los demás?

-Solo estábamos disponibles él, Gamora y yo. Pero acabó diciendo que fuera yo sola, porque es, cito textualmente, "lo único que yo no esperaría".

-¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-No se molestó en explicármelo.-Elizabeth la observó unos momentos.-Oye, ¿a que viene tanta hambre?

-No lo se, últimamente me ha dado por comer. ¿Y que clase de amenaza es esta? Ya sería la segunda desde que M está fuera. Cuando vuelva tendré que ponerle al día de muuuuuchas cosas.

-Tienes que presentármelo cuando vuelva. Warlock tampoco me dio muchos detalles sobre eso, solo me...

Escucharon una atronadora explosión, y vieron un destello dorado a través de la ventana.

-¿Pero que..?

AL salir por la puerta, vieron una extraña nave cayendo hacia ellas, mientras soltaba chispas y humo.

-¿Es de las vuestras?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-Jamás había visto una así antes.-contestó Twilight extrañada.

Hizo brillar su cuerno, y un aura morada rodeó al habitáculo. Se fue frenando lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros de sus caras. Momento en el que Twilight lo soltó. Elizabeth se quedó mirando los alrededores.

-Es lo que me gusta de los ponies. En vez de quedaros a mirar, salís corriendo ante el menor peligro.

-Supongo que la aparición de esta nave tendrá algo que ver con la amenaza de la que me hablabas.

La puerta metálica del lado izquierdo, salió volando de una patada. Una figura negra con una máscara de lentes rojos que le cubría toda la cara, y que llevaba un saco marrón al hombro.

-Llevadme ante vuestros líderes.-dijo Radec bajando de la nave quimera que les había eludido antes.

-Durante las próximas dos semanas, aquí tienes a una de ellas.-dijo Elizabeth señalando a Twilight con el pulgar.

-¿Qué buscas aquí?-preguntó ella amenazadoramente.

Radec solo estiró el brazo con el saco enfrente suya. Twilight lo agarró con su magia, y lo acercó para mirar lo que había dentro.

-¡Aaaaah!

Dejó caer la bolsa al suelo, y una cabeza decapitada de una quimera rodó hasta los pies de ELizabeth, quien se apartó por puro instinto.

-Dentro de dos días, vuestro mundo será diezmado, y estas criaturas junto a otras, vendrán a reclamarlo como suyo.

-¿Es una amenaza?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-No, solo quería advertiros del peligro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas tú?

-Poder salvar a mi gente.

Ambas se quedaron pensando un momento sin saber que contestar.

-¿Entonces dices que ese tal Magus es una versión maligna de Warlock?-preguntó Twilight, cuando estaban ya los tres dentro de la biblioteca.

-Según lo que le he entendido, sí.-dijo Radec mirando por una ventana.

-¿Y una versión corrupta de Guerrero Salvaje?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-¿Lo conocéis?

-Sí, pasó por nuestro mundo cuando Thanos y Annihilus atacaron. Nos ayudó.-dijo Twilight.

-Todo eso suena muy convincente, ¿pero tienes alguna prueba?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-El llamado Rey William envío a algunos de sus corruptos a espiar este mundo.

-¿Cómo los encontramos?-dijo Twilight.

Radec sacó su pistola, y apuntó a través de la ventana a las ramas de los árboles.

**¡BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!**

Un cuerpo cayó al suelo. Fueron al exterior para ver de que se trataba, y se encontraron con un changeling llenó de venas negras que abultaban su cuerpo.

-Al menos podías haber abierto la ventana.-dijo Twilight viendo los restos de cristales en el suelo.

-Este era el último que quedaba por volver.-dijo Radec sosteniendo el cuerpo con una mano.-Comprenderéis que la sangre negra no es normal.

-Vale, digamos que te creemos. ¿Como podemos impedirlo? Si lo que dices de los misiles es cierto, tras lo que ha pasado últimamente Equestria no está preparada para otra invasión.-dijo Twilight.

-Simple, mi intención era llevar la guerra a su territorio. Vine hasta vosotras, para disponer de un medio para volver, y reunir un equipo que me ayude a lidiar con Magus y William.

-Con lo primero puedo ayudarte yo.-dijo Elizabeth haciendo desaparecer la estrellada nave quimera.-Pero respecto a lo segundo, no creo que haya nadie tan idiota como para meterse en territorio extraño y peligroso junto a un completo desconocido. Nadie es tan idiota como para querer hacer algo así.

Una explosión en la distancia levantó una pequeña columna de humo, mientras un objeto volaba hacía donde se encontraban. Un pony con un uniforme rojo y negro cayó enfrente suya.

-¿Deadpool?-dijo Twilight.

-Hola, Twilight, Elizabeth. ¿Quién es el nazi de diseño futurista que va con vosotras?

-¡Deadpool!

Una enorme figura negra aterrizó frente a ellos levantando una humareda.

-Ya estoy harto de tus bromas.-dijo Blulk colocándose amenazadoramente sobre él.

-Pues creo que a Pinkie y a Fluttershy les ha hecho gracia.

-¡Porque ellas no eran la víctimas!

-Tienes que tomarte las cosas con humor.

-Aquí tenemos a vuestros idiotas.-dijo Twilight.

-¿Ein?-dijeron al unísono Blulk y Deadpool.

-Yo acepto.-dijo Blulk.

-Mientras pueda saquear un poco lo que quede del tesoro real, por mi vale.-dijo Deadpool.

-¿Así, sin más?-preguntó Twilight extrañada.-¿No os preocupa lo que pueda pasar?

-Deadpool es prácticamente inmatable, y yo tengo una piel casi imperforable. Además, hacía mucho que no le pegamos a nada, aparte de entre nosotros.

-Sí, y aunque sea una versión corrompida, tengo ganas de ver otra vez a GS.-dijo Deadpool

-Sabes que es va a intentar matarte, ¿no?-preguntó Radec.

-Como la mayoría de mis conocidos.

-Entonces, tu equipo seríamos yo y esos dos. ¿Te vale?-preguntó ELizabeth.

-Tendré que conformarme.-dijo Radec mirando a otro lado.-Saldremos en media hora, preparaos, y nos veremos aquí.

Entró en una habitación a descansar antes de la batalla que se avecinaba, mientras sus cuatro acompañantes no sabían que pensar.

-Bueno, ya le habéis oído. Aprovechad para despediros de Pinkie y Fluttershy. Yo iré a hablar con él risitas.-dijo Elizabeth entrando en la misma habitación.

-¿Querías algo?-preguntó Radec tras quitarse el casco, dejando ver su aspecto.

Tendría unos 27 años, el pelo blanco y corto, y unos ojos... amarillos. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, a pesar del mundo donde vivía.

-Has aceptado atacar un mundo que no te ha perjudicado, y arrasar con todo, ¿sin motivo?-preguntó ella.

-Tenía un motivo, ayudar a mi gente. Nos prometieron armas y conocimientos.-dijo Radec colocándose enfrente suya.

-Eso no lo justifica. Por mucho que te importe tu pueblo, ¿no sientes pena por los demás?

-Los demás no son mi pueblo, así que no veo porque debería interesarme su bienestar.

-No te ofendas, pero eres un cerdo.

-Me han llamado cosas peores.

* * *

En la biblioteca, ya todos estaban listos. Deadpool cargado con un costal de armas humanas, y sus espadas.

-¿Cómo puedes usar esas cosas sin pulgares oponibles y sin magia?-preguntó Blulk.

-Es más fácil de lo que crees. ¿Tú no llevas nada?

-No lo necesito.

-Ya estamos todos.-dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Os habéis despedido de Pinkie y Fluttershy?-preguntó Twilight.

-No.-contestaron ambos al unísono.

-¿No queréis que les diga nada si no volvéis?

-Sí, que en mi lápida pongan "Murió como vivió, siendo alucinante".-dijo Deapool.

-Y en la mía que pongan que mis últimas palabras fueron "Ya veréis como solo es un catarro".-dijo Blulk.

-Idiotas.-dijeron esta vez Twilight y Elizabeth al unísono.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Salgamos de aquí.-dijo Radec revisando su pistola, el único arma que llevaba aparte de su cuchillo.

-Twilight, apártate un poco.

Elizabeth coloco las manos, y empezó a abrir una grieta que se formaba en el aire. Cuando se desgarró por completo, todos se hallaban en un bosque Everfree, con todos los árboles con un aspecto marchito y muerto.

-Ahora escuchadme. El plan es el siguiente.-dijo Radec.

-Entrar a asaco pegando tiros.-dijo Deadpool.

-No, a ti te necesito para que liberes a las portadoras de los elementos y a las princesas, y si es posible, al dragón que las acompaña.-dijo sacando un proyector de hologramas con el mapa de la base.-Se encuentran en este bloque de celdas. El que se encargara de llamar la atención, será tu amigo forzudo. Necesito que los distraigas mientras el las libera, y la mujer del siglo XX y yo llegamos a la torre de comunicaciones para avisar a mis hombres.

-¿O sea, que solo tengo que pegar a todo lo que vea?-dijo Blulk.

-Excepto a mis hombres, sí.

-¡Bien!

Blulk salió volando de la zona, mientras Deadpool dejaba el costal en el suelo, sacando solo un rifle y dos pistolas.

-Hora de utilizar el teletransportador que me regalaron.-dijo desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

-Sí veo el menor atisbo de traición, te transportare a las vías de un tren cuando este se acerca.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Y si tú te interpones en mi camino, me librare de ti... para siempre.

-¿Ah, sí?

Un portal donde se podía ve un volcán en erupción apareció tras ella.

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

Radec la miró unos instantes, para luego seguir caminando. Elizabeth comenzó a seguirlo, mientras iban hacía la base.

En Ponyville, varios dragones negros vigilaban en lo alto de los tejados que aguantaban su peso, mientras el resto de plagados hacían seguir trabajando a los esclavos. Algo impactó contra el ayuntamiento, derrumbandolo. Los dragones se acercaron a ver que era, cuando la figura gigantesca de un pegaso negro salió de entre los escombros.

-¡Los dragones son todos unos mariquitas!

Cinco dragones se colocaron a su alrededor, mientras lanzaban llamaradas al derrumbado edificio, con Blulk aún dentro. Observaron durante unos momentos sin que sucediera nada. Cuando algunos comenzaron a marcharse.

-Bah.

Volvieron a girarse, para ver una figura salir de entre las llamas.

-Fuego. ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabéis hacer?

* * *

-Eh, vosotros.

Un pony plagado se acercaba a la puerta vigilada por otros dos, donde se encontraba el acceso a las celdas.

-**¿Qué quieres?**

-¿No os han informado? Cambio de guardia.

**-No es hasta dentro de 2 horas.**

-¿Y yo que se? Es lo que me han dicho.

**-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?**

-Henry, el de contabilidad.

**-¿Qué?**

-Sí, el también es nuevo.

Los plagados comenzaron a notar algo extraño.

**-Tú no eres uno de los nuestros.**

Un plagado intentó tocarlo con una pata, por lo que el disfraz hidrográfico desapareció.

-Ya lo he intentando por las buenas.

Una explosión sacudió la puerta hacía dentro, junto con los cuerpos de los plagados.

-Internación silenciosa, y una ******.-dijo cargado con un rifle.

La cabeza de una quimera se estrelló contra el suelo, mientras la bota de Radec la pisaba. Disparó a dos más que cubrían la puerta enfrente suya.

-Disfrutas mucho con esto, ¿no?-dijo Elizabeth.

Cuatro híbridos se acercaban por detrás, cuando un portal se abrió, y un tren salido de la nada los arroyo.

-No se que tiene de malo que me guste mi trabajo.-tiró la puerta de una patada.-Ya hemos llegado.

* * *

-¿Nos atacan? Imposible. ¿Cómo pudieron saber de nuestra invasión?-dijo Magus.

**-Te dije que me dejarás matar a Radec a mi.**

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es él?

**-¿Quién si no?**

-Eso no importa ahora. Ya hemos cargado los misiles de petrusita en los cruceros quimera. Podremos irnos en cuanto...

-Atención a todo el ejército helghast.

Una voz sonaba por los altavoces de toda la base.

-Les habla el comandante Radec. Código de autorización 1142. Ejecuten la orden 66.

**-¿Orden 66?-**dijo un plagado al lado de un helghast.

-Oh, sencillo.

El helghast le voló la cabeza de un disparo.

-Suerte que el comandante temía que esto pudiera ocurrir.

Levantó la vista para ver el caos que había estallado en todo el complejo.

* * *

***No te lo tomes a mal, ninllot.**


End file.
